1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to modular harnesses for use with the Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement Systems (“MILES”) on various military vehicles for the purpose of adapting the vehicles for simulated military training exercises.
2. Description of the Background Art
The Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System or “MLES” is used by the United States Armed Forces and other armed forces around the world for training purposes. The current version of the MILES system is referred to as the MILES 2000® system. MILES 2000 is a registered trademark of Cubic Defense Systems, Inc., San Diego, Calif. The MILES system uses lasers and blank cartridges to simulate actual battle. Individual soldiers carry small laser receivers scattered over their bodies, which detect when the soldier has been shined by a firearm's laser. Each laser transmitter is set to mimic the effective range of the weapon on which it is used. Military vehicles are also equipped with various laser transmitters and receivers. When a person is “hit,” a medic can use the digital readout to determine which first aid method to practice.
Different versions of MILES systems are available both within the US and internationally. The capabilities of the individual systems can vary significantly but in general all modern systems carry information about the shooter, weapon and ammunition in the laser. When this information is received by the target, the target's MILES system determines the result of the “hit” using a random number roll and a table lookup. As a result a MILES emulating an M-16 rifle cannot kill a tank or armoured personnel carrier (APC), but could still kill a commander visible in the hatch of the vehicle. Vehicles are typically outfitted with a belt of laser sensors while dismounted troops often wear a vest or harness with sensors as well as a “halo” of sensors on their helmets. Often these MILES systems are coupled with a real-time datalink allowing position and event data to be transmitted back to a central site for data collection and display. More sophisticated systems for tanks and APCs exist that use various techniques (including scanning lasers and coupled radio systems) to do more precise targeting of armored vehicles.
MILES equipment is attached to vehicles and personnel and allows troops to simulate real time training exercises without the danger of using live rounds. During an exercise the troops use simulated ammunition, and MILES laser systems simulate rounds being fired. Each vehicle and individual is wired with laser receivers that can detect the pulse fired from the apposing forces laser and determine whether a direct hit was achieve or only a partial kill. By including both vehicles and personnel in the training exercise, troops can get a complete training of various combat situations prior to being deployed. In addition, various scenarios can be included into the training process that provide for more realism.
One of the major setbacks of the current MILES 2000 system that is used on various military vehicles is the cable system that is used to connect the various MILES gear components with one another along with applicable systems in the vehicle. The cables currently in use on the MILES system are manufactured using a process known as “mold in place” and/or “over mold.” This harness design does not lend itself to repairs and makes modification of the harness to facilitate additional systems virtually impossible. The current harness is also not modular, which means that when a particular section of the harness is damaged, the entire harness has to be removed from the vehicle and a new one installed. This causes the vehicle to be disengaged from the training exercise while a new harness is installed.
Since military vehicles are used in harsh environments, even during training, damage to the MILES harnesses is quite common. This damage causes the training exercises to be halted and/or delayed while new harnesses are installed. With the existing harness design the entire harness has to be removed and replaced before the vehicle can continue with the training exercise. This involves several personnel and hours to remove and replace the exiting harness with another harness, before the vehicle can resume the training exercise. Also, as new equipment becomes available to enhance the realism of training, integration of this equipment into the existing MILES system is problematic, because the exiting cables do not allow for modification to accept additional capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved harness system for use with the MILES system on military vehicles. Such an improved harness system should overcome the disadvantages with the prior art harnesses by providing a series of modular harnesses that are more reliable and user friendly. These harnesses should incorporate the latest technologies in corrosion and contamination prevention. In addition, these harnesses should be designed to be modular in nature, allowing the troubleshooting and replacement of only those sub-assemblies that have failed or been damaged during training without the disruption of the rest of the systems. They should also be designed with the ability to easily repair damaged sections and to incorporate additional systems and upgrades as they become available without the necessity to build completely new cable.